3: Purple Skin, Red Flesh
by Nash the Sentry
Summary: RATED MATURE FOR VIOLENCE, SWEARING, ABUSE, TORTURE AND MILD SEXUAL THEMES. Foxy and his friends are brought back from the dead by Golden Freddy, to confront an evil that could easily kill them all. But Foxy gets into an accident and something strange happens, something that could prevent his friends from death.
1. Nightmare? Possibly Not

**-IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER-**

**Please read my first story In Their Eyes, before reading this as you WILL be very confused. If you want to delve more into the Puppet's past read Tears as well. **

**ON WITH THE STORY :D**

* * *

I lay their, unable to move. I could feel my wrecked body squeaking under my slight movements. I look around, my friends lay around me in puddles of their own black blood, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Fred, Chik, Bonn and Puppet. They were in a condition beyond repair. They were all completely broken. The only movement I could see. Was from Foxanne. My best friend. She was struggling to stand up. Her once repaired body, falling to pieces. She sees me looking at her, and she lays still. Staring back. A large figure walks into the room.

**VOICE:** "So. You two love birds are staring again hmm? Pathetic."

A broken voice comes from the direction of the figure. It was a mix of glitched robotics and an insane human.

I try to look up, but just lay still. I had completely lost control of my destroyed body.

**VOICE:** "Not going to respond are you? I'll make you respond."

The figure walks over to Foxanne, and grabs her by the neck, lifting her to the tall figures eye level. Squeezing so that no air could enter her metal lungs. She gagged and coughed. The figure throws her to the ground. She just breathes weakly, her throat wheezing.

He walks over to me, and rolls me over so I could see. It was SpringTrap, no doubt. He was enjoying himself too much.

He picks up Foxanne by the neck again, but didn't squeeze as hard. So she could breathe.

**SPRINGTRAP:** "What do you have to say for yourself? You pathetic Fox."

SpringTrap drags her over to face me.

She breathes heavily, looks over to me, and speaks.

**FOXANNE:** "I'm sorry Foxy, I r-really am. I should never have done what I did. Please forgive me someday."

"I already do Foxanne, I know you're sorry and I-"

Im cut off by SpringTrap

**SPRINGTRAP:** "Enough of this bullcrap."

He grabs her small head in one of his hands, her head engulfed in the broken hand. He grips her head, crushing it slightly. She screams in pain, the sound glitching as the voice box in her head breaks under the pressure, he then pulls. Her endoskeleton spine comes out the top of her with her head, sparking slightly. Blood pouring out of her body. SpringTrap drops Foxanne's body, she lay limp on the ground. Her voice slowly dieing down to silence.

She was gone.

She was dead.

SpringTrap throws her head next to me, covering me in some of her blood.

**SPRINGTRAP:** "Now you can die slowly, with your friends. That's what you wanted at the start isn't it?"

He walks out of the room, turning off the lights then slamming the door shut. I could hear his laugh as he walks away from the room.

I sit their, and let my energy come back. Once I feel as if I have enugh strength. I stand up. I was wobbly at first but managed to keep myself upright. I start taking steps towards the door. I consider how lucky I am to be able to see in the dark. I carry on walking towards the door, I get to it. And turn around.

I look at my friends again. I start to tear up, but hold it in. Crying is the best relief, but I cant, not yet.

Even if I am one who never really wants revenge. This animatronic deserves it.

I turn around, gesturing my farewell to my friends. I open the door. And step outside. SpringTrap looks at me from the hall opposite. He looked extremely angry, but had a hint of happiness. I knew that he wanted to kill me himself like he do to the others.

**SPRINGTRAP:** "Do you have any last words, Foxy?"

I point towards the back room where my friends lay.

"I am still here, and so are they."

**SPRINGTRAP:** "What difference will that make? You are still going to die..."

I knew he was right, but i had to try. This scum on the face of the earth needed to be wiped out. The purple man will be no longer.

I charge forward towards him, he prepares himself for my impact and I jump into him with my jaw wide open ready to snap at his face. SpringTrap gets knocked back from my surprising strength, and even I was surprised by how much strength I had too.

**GOLDIE:** 'I'm helping you here Foxy, keep it up I'll give you extra strength.'

SpringTrap and I hit the ground, I started pounding his face with my white hand. He laughed with every impact, mocking me. This made me punch harder every time. My punches became weaker, SpringTrap saw this and took his chance, he grabbed me and rolled us over so he was into of me.

**SPRINGTRAP:** "My turn."

He smiled evilly as he punched my face with his right hand. I felt my face crack with the impact. He punched me repeatedly, until I was literally smoking. I sat there, breath wheezing. SpringTrap remained where he sat, he knew he had won this fight.

**SPRINGTRAP:** "Now, how does it feel?"

Then, the fire alarms go off. The smoke from my body must have set them off.

**GOLDIE:** 'You have to get up Foxy! You're going to get electrocuted!'

"Not without him!"

I grab SpringTrap with all my strength to stop him from escaping, then the water comes.

SpringTrap is the first one covered, his many holes enabled the water to enter his mechanics. He started screaming, the body twitching. Then the electricity hit me. We electrocuted together. I think even Goldie was effected because I could here a scream from inside my mind that only could be his. I felt my soul, being ripped from my body. I didn't care if I died here, and know. As long as SpringTrap died too.

I sit up and scream, startling the group that stood in front of me inside our little pizzeria.

**CHICO:** "He's awake!"

**FOXANNE:** "Oh thank god."

My friends rushed me and crowded me, all except the Puppet. He just stood in place. Not saying a word.

**BONN:** "We thought you were dead!"

(BREATHING HEAVILY) "No.. I'm fine really.. I had one weird ass dream though. It felt so real though."

**FREDDY:** "What happened?"

"You guys were all dead. Except Foxanne. (LOOKS OT FOXANNE) You were suffering though. SpringTrap came in and-"

**BONNIE:** "I'm sorry but, who is SpringTrap?"

**PUPPET:** "He was an original."

We all stare at the Puppet, who had his hand on his chin.

**PUPPET:** "He has been around for longer than I have. Before I became this, my parents would tell me about what it was. There was an attraction. A horror attraction. They made two characters. I know that spring trap was one of them, but there was another. I'm not sure what exactly, as my parents would always tell me it was demon spawn. They told me to never, ever think about it. And that if I did it would come to haunt our family line. The only detail I remember is that it was very black. So black in fact, you could call it a shadow. The attraction was shut down due to complaints about these characters creating problems. Especially the black one. It was very glitchy, some even said it developed a personality. Of course we didn't develop one, we were children once. Except you Foxy."

"Yeah."

**FREDDY:** "So your memory is coming back."

**PUPPET:** "Yes, it is."

"Wait, why are we here?"

**CHICA:** "Do you not remember Foxy? We came back because Goldie felt something was incomplete."

"Goldie, what do you mean by something felt incomplete?"

**GOLDIE:** 'SpringTrap, he will return. But he isn't the same.'

I sit there confused, before the Puppet blurts out something.

**PUPPET:** "I remember something, I remember seeing Springtrap stuff you kids! He was the one who killed you! But, it doesn't add up... how could he, he wasn't sentient? Was he?"

Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were all dumbstruck.

"This is very confusing."

**PUPPET:** "I say for now we leave it, until something comes along, we will do as we do best, wait."

**FRED:** "Ok Puppet."

**PUPPET:** "I don't want you guys to call me that anymore. It remind me of the fucked up past."

**FOXANNE:** "Well then, how about. Marionette?"

**PUPPET:** "No, too long."

"How about we shorten it down, what abut Mahri?"

**MAHRI:** "Yeah, thats seems nice."

* * *

**First chapter for a new story guys, some crazy shit is going to happen in this, so prepare yourselves...**


	2. Chico the Night Guard

**CHICA:** "What are we going to do in the meantime?"

The group look over at Chica.

**MAHRI:** "I'm not sure Chica."

"We could play a game?"

The group looks over to me.

**FREDDY:** "A, game?"

"Yeah, what I have in mind some of you will be good at already."

The group look at each other.

**BONN:** "So what is it then? C'mon spit it out."

"Do you guys remember when you tried to kill me, you know. The night guard position."

**BONNIE:** "Yes we do."

"How about we do that again?"

Freddy shifts awkwardly.

**FREDDY:** "I don't like thinking back to the time of that."

"Don't think of it as a problem. It's the past Freddy, don't worry about it. Plus I think you guys would want to know how damn difficult it was keeping you guys away."

**CHICO:** "Me first!"

"Alright Chico. Bonn, Fred, Foxanne and Mahri should sit this one out. I'm not sure what you guys would do to add."

**CHICA:** "What about you Foxy? What are you going to do?"

"Well, I always thought that there was never really any point in the cams. So maybe I could sit in Pirate's Cove, and every once in a while you must check on me. Or I'll run to your office."

**CHICA:** "Seems good. Where do I start?"

**FREDDY:** "In the office over there."

Freddy points towards the security office at the end of the hallway.

Chico runs over there.

"I'm going to make it 6 minutes not 6 hours like it usually is!"

Chico turns around and sticks her thumb up to signify agreement. We then head to our posts.

"Can you guys keep the time for us?"

**FOXANNE:** "I will Foxy."

"Thank you Foxanne."

She looked down at the floor. Was she embarrassed?

I turn around and head into Pirate's Cove. Ignoring the strange feeling brew up inside me.

I opened the curtain, and stepped inside. I looked through the gap in the curtains to where the animatronics sat. I stared at Foxanne, she looked over to the Cove and saw me. She immediately looked away again. She is acting strange.

"Ok, everyone ready!"

**FREDDY:** "Ready!"

**BONNIE:**"Ready!"

**CHICA:** "Ready!"

**CHICO:** "I'm shit scared but I'm ready!"

"Foxanne start the 6 minutes when I say please."

**FOXANNE:** "Ok."

"3, 2, 1, Go!"

I immediately heard the cam start buzzing, she was already looking at my cove.

**-CHICO'S POV-**

**FOXY:** "3, 2, 1, Go!"

I started out on the cams and went straight to the one on Pirate's Cove, I couldn't see the curtains open yet so I was safe.

So, how do I do everything?

I saw a phone on the desk with a blinking light. I pressed the light and a voice started speaking form the phone.

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

Alright, I'm listening.

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Woah okay, now that I think of it, the people in this position must have been pretty scared.

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

Yeah, you humans better respect us, heh.

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. _

My servos never locked up. Must be a perk for me.

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._

Damn right.

_ Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

I can't believe that this guy would seem so damn chilled about this.

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

Good fucking night.

Alright, let's see.

I pull up the camera and see that Foxy was peeked out of the curtain. He must be edging out to see if I was watching him. He noticed the camera move, and he winked at it.

Don't creep me out like that Fox.

I switched to another cam, cam 5. It was a cam for the storage room. It suddenly went static.

What the hell?

It turned back on again, and I saw Bonnie standing there. She was creepy. Especially concerning how damn tall she was, she almost had to crouch down in that room. I flipped out of the camera and checked my lights. All clear.

I went back to the cam, Bonnie was staring right into the camera with blank eyes. I yelped in surprise. She must have heard me because she cracked a smile and her eyes went back to normal. I flipped away to cam 1a, the main stage. I saw Freddy, but Chica was gone. I flipped frantically though the cams till I found her. She was right outside my door in the corner. She was staring blankly forward. I came out of the camera, and checked my left light. Clear. I checked my right light, I jumped as I saw Chica staring at me through the window, her mouth wide open and her eyes slightly parted. I saw a button marked door and slammed it with my small hand. The door closed, and I turned off the light.

"Oh my god Chica! Don't scare me like that!"

I heard a muffled laugh, then footsteps. I checked the camera, flipping to Pirate's Cove.

It was empty.

Oh god where is he!

I frantically checked the cams, I get to 2a and see him running down the hall.

Oh god!

I stood up quickly to shut the door form where I sat, but slipped over onto my backside on the tiled floor.

Dammit.

Foxy jumped in and screeched. I closed my eyes and screamed too.

The screamed died down into laughter.

I opened my eyes, and saw Foxy. With a camera. Did he record me?

**FOXY:** "Gotcha, haha."

"Darn you."

He stuck out his hand for me to grasp, I took his offer and he lifted me off the ground.

I saw Bonn behind Foxy with a smirk on his face.

I run up to him and hugged him.

"You guys are SO scary!"

**BONN:** "You're hilarious to watch."

"I guess this is pretty fun."

I pull away from the hug.

I see the others behind Bonn. They were smiling.

"Did you record me Foxy?"

**FOXY:** "Yeah, it was Bonn's idea."

"Let me see it."

We gathered around Foxy who held the camera in his hand. He played the recording and we see him running down the hall. He jumped in and screeched, I saw myself on the floor screaming too. We all laughed, even me. I found this great fun.


	3. Springtrap: Animatronic? or Human

We continued with our little game for an hour, each of us getting a go.

Chico survived 4 minutes.

Bonn went next and survived 3 minutes, he got a little frustrated, so Chico said they could have some, alone time.

Fred then went. He survived nearly six minutes, but his power ran out and Freddy got him.

Then we discussed the positions in which the others would take, as one of us would be absent each time. Bonnie then took the shift, Fred replacing her. She survived 4 minutes. Not bad.

Chica then took her turn, Foxanne replaced her. Chica survived for 2 minutes. Heh.

Freddy took his go next. Fred replacing him. Freddy survived as long as Fred, but got caught by him at the end.

Mahri decided he dint want to, I tried to convince him and that it would be fun. But he said it wasn't good to remind him of his own past. I understood well enough.

Then it was my turn, I survived three nights. Before getting caught at 4 minutes in by Chico who took my position. She wanted to exact her revenge.

Then it was Foxanne's turn. She was surviving well.

**-FOXANNE'S POV-**

It was 3 minutes in from what I remember. I had checked Pirate's Cove and Foxy was still inside of it, behind his curtain. I checked to find Chica, I found her in the bathrooms. Staring into space. I checked for Bonnie, she was in the storage room. Hmm, what's this? Cam 6? Haven't checked that yet. I went onto it, it was audio only. I turned up the volume to see if I could hear anything.

**CHICO:** "I love you Bonn."

**BONN:** "I love you too Chico."

I flicked straight away from it onto Pirate's Cove.

'Fuck that...'

And there stood Foxy. He was staring at the camera with his jaw parted slightly, I stared at him. I could feel butterflies fill up in my stomach. I didn't understand why I felt this way around him, or when I saw his face, I never understood a lot of things. Becoming one of these as a child meant I couldn't learn to much. He noticed that the camera wasn't going off of Pirate Cove. He looked a little confused. I flicked back to the storage, Bonnie was staring right into the camera. I flicked over to the toilets, Chica was gone. I flicked to the east hall, and found her there. Her jaw parted widely and she still stared into space.

I sighed. and checked the time. it was 1 minute to the end. I decided to sit the night out.

1 Minute passes.

I check my time, it was the end, i had survived. Somehow.

"Guys! I won! Time for the second night!"

No response.

Where are they?

I exited the office, and walked along the hallway. The flickering light dimly lit the hallway, then it went out with a crack. Throwing a bit of glass to the ground. I edged forward, turning on my internal night vision. I was glad I had it. As I walked along the crunch of the broken glass could be heard under my small white feet. I carried on.

"Guys?"

No response, I felt a tight feeling in my chest building up.

"G-Guyyyysss!"

I stopped walking, I got to the main dining area. I looked to the floor and gasped.

There were the bodies of all my friends, they were ripped to shreds. Some of them were missing limbs. Bonnie had no face. Chica's jaw was broken. I felt my legs turn to jelly, and I almost fall over.

**VOICE:** "F-Foxanne."

I turn my head right towards the voice, I saw Foxy on the floor. His entire torso was gone. His jaw was broken, hanging by one hinge. I ran towards him and went onto my knees in front of him. He slowly turned his head towards me. I saw the pain in his eyes, I started crying. He was dying.

"Who did this too you!"

**FOXY:** "R-R-Ruuunnnn..."

He went limp, I couldn't cry even more though. As a large greeney yellow hand clasps against my face. I am turned around by the hand, and see a terrifying sight. A large yellow animatronic, it was torn to pieces. And it's face was broken. It's eyes were more human than animatronic. It opened it's mouth and screamed, I saw a decaying human mouth inside of it.

I sit up and scream, I panted heavily. Taking deep breaths.

'It was a dream, it was a dream. You're okay Foxanne...'

Reassuring myself didn't help. Seeing my friend in that kind of state made me feel like shit.

I heard something running, I backed up into the corner of the room quickly. Foxy entered the room, he looked worried. He quickly ran over to me and crouched in front of me.

**FOXY:** "What's wrong?"

"I-I saw, saw you guys all d-dead. I-I saw a golden animatronic, it- it looked l-like B-Bonnie, except it w-was broken. I watched you die..."

I burst into tears, I put my head on my knees.

I felt arms around me.

Foxy was comforting me.

I felt relaxed. And at the same time extremely embarrassed.

He pulled away from the hug, and he stood up. He put out his hand for me to take, I held it and he pulled me up. I was right in front of his face, I looked down, I didn't want him to see me in this state.

**FOXY:** "Do you feel better now?"

"Y-Yeah I do. Thanks."

**FOXY:** "Come, let's reassure the others."

He lets me through the door first, I walk through and go along the hallway. I see the others, they all look at me with worried faces.

Chica stands up, runs over to me and hugs me.

**CHICA:** "What happened?"

I look her in the eye.

"I had a bad dream that's all, it just felt so real."

**CHICA:** "Don't worry about them, Foxy had bad dreams all the time, (Looks over to Foxy) didn't you Foxy."

**FOXY:** "Oh, yeah I did."

**CHICA:** "What did Foxy do to help?"

"Oh he umm.. well-"

I'm cut off by Chica smiling.

I gave her a confused look.

**CHICA:** (Whispering) "You were blushing, a lot."

"Hehe, well he just, y'know. Came in and reassured me I was fine."

Chica stopped holding onto my arms.

**BONNIE:** "And you're fine right?"

I look behind Chica at Bonnie.

"I'm fine Bonnie. Really I'm ok. Did I make it past the night?"

**FOXY:** "No you didn't, I came running in after you didn't check up on me, but I saw you were curled up on the chair asleep, so I left you alone and gathered up the others.

I noticed Bonn and Chico were still gone.

"What about Bonn and Chico?"

**FREDDY:** "The kitchen door was locked."

**MAHRI:** "They really are happy together aren't they."

**FREDDY:** "Yeah."

**CHICA:** "Where is Goldie?"

**MAHRI:** "Haven't heard from him for a while. Maybe he won't be back for another couple days."

"We will just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Hi everyone! Chapter 3 yay! This story is coming along great in my opinion. I would like to know everyone's feedback. Even if you don't have an account, you can still review as a guest at the bottom of the page. Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up by tomorrow.**


	4. The Purple Man's Demise

**2 days later.**

We have been sitting here, doing nothing. I keep thinking about my dream, and honestly I'm getting scared that this could be another vision of the future. Seeing as I've had a past of this. I sit in the kitchen, just thinking about the past. And my dream.

**FLASHBACK**

_I wake up in the pizzaria again, I'm inside of a small room, I look ahead and see a crowd of children with pirate hats on and patches on their eyes. A large sign behind the crowd said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BONNIE' They stare at me expectantly. I say nothing. The crowd frowns and walk away. Leaving one little girl, she stands their with a look of awe on her face. I start to talk, even though I wasnt intending to._

_"How is my best buddy doing today?"_

_"Im good thank you Foxy!" She reaches behind her and takes out a wrapped present. I look at the present as she unwraps it, I see a card and I take it from her hand. I didnt try to reach out but yet it still happens. I realise i'm not actually controlling myself but am a mere observer of what looked like a first person movie. I open the card and it reads:_

_'Dear Foxy, have a nice day in your new and improved Pirate's Cove!_

_I was going to get a card for Bonnie instead but you're my new favourite Foxy!_

_Love from Trisha'_

_I look at the girl, she reaches out to hug me but I dont reach out with my arms. instead I open my jaws and lean forward, I snap onto her skull and squeeze, breaking her skull and spurting blood all over the carpet, the girl screams loudly and I see all the parents look in the direction of the scream._

_A buff man comes over and punches me in the stomach. I release the girl and cough. Standing, I see a crowd of screaming parents, some were running out of the room, some were standing in shock as their kids tugged at their hands, some were staring at me with anger. One couple were on their knees, crying in front of what I assumed their dead child. They look back up at me, I stare back. Why did I do that? Why? Everything goes black and I see that yellow suit again. It laughs mockingly, "You tried to save them, but I told you. You... Can't."_

* * *

_I wake up again. This time standing in the same spot as I was in my dream. But instead of a dead child on the ground I see Chica in front of me, she looked terrified. I suddenly feel very dizzy and fall over backwards._

_"Chi-Chica. I-I killed. Killed a kid..."_

_**CHICA:**__ "No Foxy you didnt you were dreaming. Don't worry you're fine."_

_"It, just seemed so, real."._

**RETURN**

"Goddammit Goldie!"

I slam my fist against the wall I was sat against. I relaxed again, Goldie was gone for a long time. And I have no clue where he is. Was he possibly spying on SpringTrap? What confuses me though is, in my dream he was sentient. But was a person ever stuffed inside the suit? I'm confused. The Puppet said he was the one who killed my friends. But, I thought they were killed by a man wearing Golden Freddy's suit, did he use both of them? I feel dizzy from all the thoughts.

I stand up and go to the kitchen exit, I just needed to relax. SpringTrap can't do anything to us. He isn't sentient. Unless, Foxanne saw something in her dream.

I exit the room,closing the door behind me. I saw Foxanne and Chica talking about something, they heard the door close and looked over to me. Foxanne looked away immediately.

"Foxanne, I need to talk."

She looked at Chica, she tilted her head in my direction to say go.

She stands up and walks over to me. I lead her towards the office for a private chat about what was going on.

She sits down in the leather chair.

"Foxanne, did you see anything in your dream. Anything that could tell us about SpringTrap?"

She breathed out quickly and giggled. As if she was holding her breath.

**FOXANNE:** "Oh sorry I was just, uhhh never mind. Yeah I remember something."

"What was it?"

**FOXANNE:** "He screamed in my face at the end of the dream. But I saw something in his mouth. It was a human face, but it wasn't normal. It was crushed, covered in blood."

I could see her expression change to horror, I knew she had seen something similar to what I did.

"If you don't like thinking about it, don't."

**FOXANNE:** "I'm okay thinking about SpringTrap, I'm just not okay with the fact I saw you guys all die."

She looked at the floor.

"Do you want to go back to Chica now?"

She looked up and nodded.

"Alright c'mon."

I lead her back to the dining hall, where Chica sat in wait. Those two really are good friends aren't they.

I make my way back to the kitchen, Goldie coming back into my mind.

I entered the kitchen and shut the door, sitting back in my spot.

I sit there for five minutes just thinking to myself why Foxanne has been acting weird. Until.

**GOLDIE:** 'I'm back.'

"Goldie?"

**GOLDIE:** 'Yes, it's me.'

"What happened?"

**GOLDIE:** 'I witnessed SpringTrap, but something happened. A man put on the suit. But, he was crushed. Blood everywhere, I don't understand why he did it. Was he suicidal? I don't know.'

"Jesus Goldie."

I then remember what Foxanne told me. She saw a human mouth inside of SpringTrap.

What the hell is going on.

"Where is his corpse right now?"

**GOLDIE:** 'In an older version of Freddy Fazbear's, a place called FredBears family diner.'

"Where Mahri started..."

**GOLDIE:** 'What?'

"Mahri, the Puppet, he was murdered there."

**GOLDIE:** 'Of course.'

"What was the man wearing?."

**GOLDIE:**'He wore a purple suit. Strange fashion.'

Purple. Where do I remember that from?

"Keep an eye on SpringTrap, I have a feeling the man who got in his suit, won't be very kind when he possesses it."

**GOLDIE:** 'Ok, I shall return when something new happens.'

Goldie's voice faded away, I slowly opened the kitchen door and peeked through to find that Bonn and Chico had joined Foxanne and Chica. They were talking about something. I decided to eavesdrop. Even though I knew it was rue.

**CHICO:** "So, basically we just like each other you know. Bonn isn't the one to get embarrassed, so he asked me only a few days after we met. A while back in the early 1980's."

**BONN:** "Did that help? Just don't be embarrassed."

**FOXANNE:** "I'm still not sure if he likes me, y'know. It still doesn't show me how I should tell Foxy that I like him"

I backed up into the room and closed the door slowly as to not make a sound.

'She likes me? That must be why she acts strange around me.'

I felt butterflies in my stomach. I'm not sure if I like her back.

I sat down back in my spot. And thought about what she said.

The door opened and Bonn walked in.

I looked up at him. He sat down opposite me.

"What is it Bonn?"

**BONN:** "I'm not supposed to be telling you. But you know that Foxanne likes you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I heard her say it. I was listening to you guys secretly. Sorry."

**BONN:** "Don't worry, I would do the same thing."

"Coming from you I'm still not sure if I should have."

Bonn just chuckled.

**BONN:** "I've changed, don't worry about me being that dickbag kind of guy. I knew I was wrong, the only main reason I did that was to be with Chico. She has changed too though."

"I understand that everyone is different. I never hated you guys. You could just a little, uhhh, well irritating."

**BONN:** "Yeah, got it."

"So what did she ask you guys for?"

**BONN:** "Relationship advice, (NERVOUS LAUGH) of course I wouldn't know a lot about that. So I couldn't really help her. Chico isn't great with it either."

"Well, thanks for trying to help. If she likes me, then she'll admit something soon."

**BONN:** "Don't act like you know. It will make it more awkward for her."

"Got it."

We exited the room, to find the trio of girls in the dining hall. They were talking about what Foxanne had in her weird dream. It was obvious she wasn't too confident on telling them.

**CHICO** "Are you guys alright."

**BONN:** "Yeah, we're fine."

**CHICO:** "What were you two talking about?"

**BONN:** "Foxy's opinion on us."

"Yeah."

I scratch the back of my head nervously. I then remember what Goldie told me.

"Goldie has given me more information on SpringTrap."

**CHICO: **"What is it?"

"Someone tried climbing into him, the suit crushed the man."

**CHICO:** "Oh my god."

"I have a feeling the man, isn't very bright."

**BONN:** "What do you mean?"

"He wore a purple suit."

**MAHRI:** "WHAT?!"

Mahri ran in from the storage room where he and the others sat.

**MAHRI:** "He wore WHAT!?"

"A Purple suit!"

**MAHRI:** "Oh no."

I could see Mahri's face fill with dread. My thought of the man may be correct.

**MAHRI:** "Do you realise who that man is?!"

"No, I don't. We lost half our memory remember?"

**MAHRI:** "He was the man who killed you, all of you. Except you Foxy."

"I need to tell Goldie this."

**CHICO: **"I thought you told us that you didn't remember?"

**MAHRI:** "Well it came back last night. I figured I'd wait to tell you, but that is clearly not the thing I should do."

"We need to confront him, before he gets too powerful."

**MAHRI:** "That's an idea, I **really **like."

I could see Mahri grin, I knew he still had thirst for revenge. But now I had a feeling he won't let any of us get in his way.

"Mahri, try to get Goldie here."

**MAHRI:** "I'll try."

"Then we will leave, he will lead us there."

**MAHRI:** "Revenge at last."

* * *

**Next chapter guys, hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. You guys will probably wonder if i am going to put a romance in this. It is unlucky I will go into graphic detail, so don't worry about it becoming a porno. LOL**

**(Don't say anything Mr. Spain, you know who you are.)**


	5. Two Foxes in Love

**Any of you who read In Their Eyes, would know that the restaurant from the first game was based in California. I have decided to change this, as it seemed way too far away from New York and Columbus. So I have changed the location to Indianapolis, in Indiana. Hope this doesn't create any complications guys!**

* * *

We waited for time to pass, till it came time to head out. It would take us a while to get to FredBears, as according to the Puppet, it was based in California. That's hours away, even by plane. Our little restaurant is based in Indianapolis, in Indiana. The time struck midnight, and we were getting ready to head out, we were going to FredBears to confront SpringTrap. Before he got too powerful, as Goldie found out he was drawing energy from the building. It's strange how the building still has power.

"Checklist?"

**MAHRI:** "Ok, umm, well in all honesty, we don't need to take anything with us."

"I guess you're right Mahri, everyone ready to go?"

**BONN:** "Yeah, we are ready."

"Let's go then."

I go first pushing through the double doors that led outside. We were planning on taking another cargo plane. We had checked plane times on a computer in the building, and found one leaving at 2am, we had two hours to get on that plane. All nine of us. How we aren't going to get caught this time? I don't know. We start heading towards the nearest airport from where we were, the Indianapolis International Airport. It wasn't too far from here, so we had enough time to get there.

**1 hour later...**

We arrived at the airport. It was around 1am and the plane was being loaded up with cargo. I started drawing in the sand for everyone to see.

"Okay guys, look at this. It's a plan to get in."

Everyone crowds around. I draw a plane shape in the sand. With the area around it from where I could.

"Ok, Bonn. I need you to go here."

I draw a dot at the front of the plane.

"You are going to make noises to distract the guards at the front of the plane. Chico, Chica. You are going to sneak up behind the two men that are here, and here, knock them out. But don't kill them."

I point at the sand where two more dots were, behind the plane.

**CHICO:** "We got it."

"The rest of us are going to go into the storage area, at the back of the plane."

"When we are in, I will tap on the side of the plane to signal you to come back Bonn. When we are all in the plane. We stack boxes at the back, and hide behind them. We will wait for the two guys to come back around and then they will start loading the plane up again."

**BONN:** "Sounds like a good plan."

"Ok, ready? Break."

I lead the group towards the plane, staying out of the spotlight and staying in the darkness. I signal for Bonn to go to the front of the plane. He quietly runs over there, and crouches down at the front tyre. He gives me the thumbs up to signal he is ready. I give him the signal and he starts rapping against the front of the plane, creating a small noise. Just loud enough for the guards to hear. They become distracted and walk over to where they heard the noise.

I send Chica and Chico to go take care of the guards. The go over there and get ready to move up. Chica steps on a rock and breaks it. Making a light noise. The two men turn around, one of the men walks over to them. I think quickly to save them from being spotted. I see a small stone behind me, I pick it up and throw it against the plane, making a loud clang. The two men turn around again. They were very confused. The two Chickens look over to me, I point at the two men and they nod. The two Chickens then slowly stand and creep up behind them. They then grabbed there heads and clasped there hands against their mouths, so they couldn't yell out for help. Chica then hits the back of the mans neck making him pass out. Chico copies Chica and does the same to the other man. We were clear. We run forward into the light. And enter the cargo plane, I tap against the plane to signal for Bonn to come back. I hear his footsteps as he runs around. We see him at the entrance to the hull of the plane, he sees us and walks in.

"Good work guys, you did a good job."

**BONN:** "Thanks."

Now we wait.

**30 minutes later...**

I watched the two men. They were sleeping fine. We had stacked the boxes and were currently hiding behind them. The only thing I was worried about is the pilots finding us, I wouldn't have thought that they would come into the storage room mid flight. But I still need to make sure.

**BONN:** "Foxy, how about you get some rest. You did a good job, you earned it."

"Don't worry about me. My plan is not yet complete, I'm just waiting."

**BONN:** "If you say so."

Bonn chuckled.

I turned around to see my friends, they were sat in pairs. Bonn with Chico, Bonnie with Freddy. Chica with Fred. Except for Foxanne and Mahri. Foxanne sat alone in the corner, and Mahri in the opposite corner. I sat next to Mahri. He seemed lonely.

I sat in silence for a little while.

I looked up at him.

"How are you feeling about finally confronting the murderer?"

He was silent. Not saying a thing.

I looked down at my legs.

**MAHRI:** "The more I think about it, the more I'm concerned."

I look back up to him. He just stared to the ground.

**MAHRI:** "I just feel as if something is going to go horribly wrong."

He looks at me. His permanent smile creeped me out, but I could see the concern in his seemingly lifeless eyes.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. We will get rid of him."

I could see his change in thought and I took my hand off his shoulder. He looked forward again.

I stand up, and look back over to the knocked out men. They were still out cold.

I looked over to Foxanne, she had her legs up to her chest, and her head on her knees. I went to go sit next to her.

I walked over to her, and sat beside her. She hadn't noticed yet. I looked over to Bonn who was looking at me. He put his arm around Chico and she leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder. He tilted his head in Foxanne's direction. Telling me to do the same. I felt nervous, I moved up a little and put my arm around Foxanne, she immediately looked up and at me. She started blushing hugely, her red cheeks glowing brighter. She must have not known what to do at the time because she immediately leaned in and put both her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach. I sat with her in silence for a few seconds.

**FOXANNE:** "I-I love you Foxy..."

She looked up at me.

I look at her face. I finally understood what it was like. I smiled.

"I love you too, Foxanne."

She buried her head in my chest. And I put my other arm around her. I looked over to the others, they were smiling. Bonn gave me a thumbs up.

I felt great.

* * *

**Anyone shocked about this, don't ****worry, it isn't turning into a Fangle Fic. It isn't going to be focused on relationship, and more on friendship and horror. I never saw it normal to write about robots being in love. But these two are of course more human than animatronic. And I also see that the Fic's that have love in them are much more popular. Thanks for reading guys. We have a LONG way to go. Anyone who has read the description are probably wondering what the hell is the accident that Foxy gets involved in. It's coming up soon...**


	6. Los Angeles

We have been on the plane for about 3 hours, Mahri estimated we'd be 4 hours. Only one more to go. Finally admitting my feelings for Foxanne has made me a little more relieved around her. I was able to keep it secret a lot better than she could, all she did was blush around me. Heh.

I'm sat down with Foxanne leaning against me. Fast asleep. The others were out cold too, I stayed awake so I could keep an eye out for the pilots. I think about my past with Foxanne. Meeting her, I wasn't sure I could trust her. But as soon as she helped me escape, I fell in love. I had no idea that she liked me too.

**FLASHBACK**

_"We need to leave, I'll take you with me. You can be a part of our family now."_

_**FOXANNE:** "Foxy, I 've tried before, we cant escape. The puppet sees everything. He's probably watching us now."_

_"It's not the puppet, but boy you'll still be sorry." A voice from outside the room speaks up._

_"Stop lurking in the dark coward. Come out." The voice just laughs as Toy Bonnie steps into the room._

_**BONN:** "Happy now? So, you've met our little friend here have you Foxy? Although I think that she isn't too keen on the word, 'Friend'. You traitorous bitch." Bonnie smirks._

_I lurch forwards and grab him, covering his mouth so he doesn't yell out for help. He struggles under my grip._

_"I had no luck with Chica, try and help him." I ask of Foxanne, she crawls over._

_**FOXANNE:** "Bonnie, please your not helping yourself. I know you're not like this. Please Bonn-Bonn."_

_Bonnie stops struggling at the sound of this name. He looks into Foxanne's eyes. he looked hurt, she smiles at her success._

_"Let him go." I do as she says and let go of the still rabbit. He gets up._

_**BONN:** "I, I couldn't get it out of my head. So many voices." Bonnie clenches is head in his hands. He whines softly and just collapses. We rush to his side._

_"We need to take him with us." I look at Foxanne._

_**FOXANNE:** "Ill create a distraction. You carry him Foxy. Do you know your way back to Chicago?"_

_"I don't, but we'll find a way."_

_I pick up Bonnie who was still out cold and proceed to exit the room with Foxanne in front of me. She goes the entrance of the main dining hall and notions me to stand behind a door in front of us. I stand behind it and she walks into the room._

_**FOXANNE:** "Chica, Freddy, have you seen Bonnie?"_

_**FRED:**"No. He came to your room, but I haven't seen him since." _

_**CHICO:** "We need to look for him. How's that Foxy bastard?"_

_**FOXANNE:** "He's fine Chica, nice punch there too Freddy."_

_**FRED:** "Thanks, alright Chica and I will go to the party rooms and look there. You look around here Foxanne."_

_**FOXANNE:** "Ok."_

_I hear the footsteps of the other two walking off. Foxanne takes her time to make sure they are gone, and calls for me to come over._

_We begin to make our way to the entrance of the building. It was night so we would be able to slip away without anyone noticing._

_**VOICE:** "You're not going anywhere."_

_We hear a voice behind us and spin around. It was the puppet._

_**PUPPET:** "What have you done to my precious Bonnie hmm?"_

_**FOXANNE:** "You never cared about us! All you want is revenge!"_

_**PUPPET:** "I'm hurt by you saying this, of course I cared about you."_

_The puppet puts his words in a very sarcastic tone and starts laughing to himself. He clicks his slender fingers and the animatronic laid across my shoulders came to life immediately. I pick him up and toss Bonnie to the ground so that he didn't latch onto me. He hits the floor with a grunt but stands up unharmed. The puppet goes over to Bonnie and lays his hand on Bonnies shoulder._

_**PUPPET:** "Did they hurt you my friend?"_

_**BONN:** "No. But I still want them dead. Both that asshole Fox and the traitorous BITCH!"_

_Bonnie lunges forwards, I run at him and smack my fist into his chest, throwing him to the ground. He coughs up some oil which splatters on his face._

_"FOXANNE RUN! ILL CATCH UP!"_

_She does as I say and crawls as fast as she could towards the doors._

_Bonnie grabs my foot and twists it, sending me to the floor, I lay on my back. I groan in pain. Bonnie stands up and proceeds to repeatedly slam his foot in my chest. I Cough up oil with every stomp. He stops. I lie there, trying to catch my breath._

_**BONN:** "Had enough Fox? Chica was right you are a weakling!"_

_He lifts up his foot again, I roll out of the way and he slams his foot into the floor. His foot cracking the tiling. I stand up quickly and throw a massive punch to the side of his jaw. Cracking his mask on the left side of his face. He holds his face screaming in pain. He falls to the ground still holding his face._

_Chica and Freddy run into the room._

_**FRED:** "What the hell is going on in here!" _

_**CHICO:** "Oh my god Bonnie!" Chica runs to his aid._

_**FRED:** "You'll pay for this Fox!"_

_Freddy starts walking over to me._

_I take my chance and run towards the double doors. Throwing them open I look around and see Foxanne on my left. I stand on all fours and sprint towards her as fast as I can. The shouts of Freddy behind me dying down. I stop in front of her and stand up_

_"Coil around me again, I'll get us to the airport as fast as possible."_

_She coils around my chest with her head on my back. I lay down to the ground again, and with a speed I didn't know I had, I sprint towards the airport, following road signs as guidance._

**RETURN**

I blink the memory away. It faded back into my metallic mind. I looked down at Foxanne again. She was so cute when she was asleep, I didn't care that she had three scars around her eye, she was still beautiful to me. I decide to walk around for a bit. I gently lift Foxanne's head, and lay her down onto the floor. She moves a little bit and curls up like a dog in it's bed. I stand up, my joints creaking slightly I stretched up, and shook it off. I walked towards the cockpit. I hear the chatter of the two pilots. I eavesdrop again.

**CO-PILOT:** "How long do you think we will be?"

**CAPTAIN:** "Another uhhh, possibly forty minutes, depending on weather. It looks pretty cloudy, there may be a bit of turbulence."

**CAPTAIN:** "I'm going to the toilet."

**CO-PILOT:** "Alright."

I look to my right. The toilet was there. Oh shit. The door opened to reveal the captain.

He stared at me, I grabbed him and closed the door, being mindful of my hook. I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming. He was in terror. He started twisting and turning, to get out of my grip. I held him tighter.

"Shhh, be quiet. I'm not here to harm you."

He stopped struggling. I must have been a scary sight, being dark and all in the cabin.

"Look, we aren't hijacking this plane, we aren't terrorists. You must remember the news a while back. Did you see me having an interview?"

He nodded.

I let him go. He backs up into the corner, I was still blocking his way to the toilet.

**CAPTIAN:** "Can I, y'know? Do my business?"

He pointed to the toilet.

I looked back to it, and backed up to let him through.

He eyed me suspiciously, before entering the room, his gaze didn't break. He quickly ran into the toilet, shut the door and locked it. I sighed.

I went back to the others. Bonn had woken up and beckoned me to come over to him. I went over next to him, and sat against the wall. We sat in silence for a moment before Bonn started whispering.

**BONN:** "Nice job telling Foxanne."

"Thanks."

**BONN:** "What happened there?"

"Oh, the captain saw me. But he recognised me from an interview I had after the fight."

**BONN:** "Of course. That helps hey?"

"Yeah it did. I'm going to go sit next to Foxanne, we still have about half an hour to fifty minutes."

**BONN:** "Ok, I can't get back to sleep so I'll keep watch now."

"Thanks Bonn."

I walked over to Foxanne, who was still curled up. I sat next to her and lifted her head up, she opened her eyes slightly and looked at me with sleepy eyes. She smiled, sat up and leaned against me like she did earlier. She yawned, and went limp. She's a quick sleeper.

**Fifty minutes later...**

I wake up to the feeling of someone shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and look up to see Bonn crouching in front of me.

**BONN:** "Hey bud. We are almost there, get the others up."

I shake Foxanne's shoulder to wake her up as Bonn goes to wake up Chico.

"Hey Foxanne. Get up we are almost there."

**FOXANNE:** "Uhh c'mon, five more minutes? I haven't slept like this since-"

"We need to go, you can sleep on the way there I will carry you."

**FOXANNE:** "Ughh finnne."

She looked up to me and stood up. I stood up too and looked over to Bonn who had woken everyone else up.

"You guys all ok?"

**BONNIE:** "Never better."

**FREDDY:** "Yeah, it's been a while since I've had a good rest. So much stressing over you guys, heh. Trouble follows you everywhere Foxy."

Freddy looks at me with a joking smile on his face. I returned the smile and looked at Mahri.

"Mahri, which way do we have to go when we get out."

**MAHRI:** "We are at Los Angeles International Airport, we have to head south for a couple miles towards a small town called San Pedro. The restaurant is there."

The plane jerks slightly sending Bonn and I to the ground. Foxanne ran over to me and helped me up. Chico did the same for Bonn.

**FOXANNE:** "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

**BONN:** "We must have just landed."

I heard a door lock. I look over to the cockpit door. I walk over there and try to open it. I listen through the door.

**CAPTAIN:** "Air Traffic Control there are hijackers on the plane! Send the police now!"

"Dammit!"

I slammed my fist against the door, trying hard to break it down. I put a few dents into the door, but to no prevail.

"That isn't good..."

**CHICA:** "What is it?"

"They are bringing cops. Get ready to run."

**CHICA:** "Oh shit."

I look around for an escape other than the massive cargo door. I see an emergency door. From what I remember there should be a slide that inflates. I lift up my foot and smash at the door. The others notice my actions.

**BONNIE:** "Foxy? What are you doing?"

"Getting us... out of here."

I kick the door again, and it smashes away from the plane. I pull the rip cord and it inflates a large slide.

"C'mon everybody out now!"

I stood at the doorway as the others jumped out the plane one at a time. Once everyone was out I jumped and saw them a couple meters away. I ran over to everyone.

"Which way did we need to go again Mahri!"

**MAHRI:** "South! Go south!"

I looked at the rising sun, I turned in a general ninety degrees to face East.

"Guys! This way!"

They all looked at me as I started running, the group started to follow me. We were only as fast as the slowest one. Chica. Heh.

We continued to run, away from the airport. We ran for as long as we could. Until Foxanne collapsed. I stopped.

"Guys, let's stop. Foxannne can't run anymore. I say we rest here for the day. Look around for somewhere where we can be away from prying eyes."

They nod and start looking around.

I walk over to Foxanne, who was trying to stand up.

I crouch down and lift her into my arms. Being mindful of my sharp hook. She stared at me, I looked back down at her. Our eyes were locked on each others. She blushes and looks away. I chuckle.

"Is it your new endo that made you collapse?"

**FOXANNE:** "It must be."

"Get some rest. I'll wake you up when it is midnight again."

She rests her head on my chest. I carry on walking.

We are coming SpringTrap.

* * *

**WOAH! Long ass chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I know I am!**


	7. What is going on?

We found an abandoned warehouse about half a mile away, we sat there in wait for midnight. We were going to deal with SpringTrap.

I'm sat in the warehouse, away from the others. I was thinking about my dream. The dream in which I found my friends dead. But I felt as if I was missing something. I'm not sure exactly how the dream started, but it felt real. And that is what is worrying me. I hear footsteps. I look up to see Foxanne. She comes over to me and sits next to me.

**FOXANNE:** "Where have you been?"

"Oh just, thinking. Thinking about what SpringTrap is possibly capable of. I have a feeling we have left this too long."

**FOXANNE:** "I don't want you to worry Foxy. I am too, but I'm pushing that into the back of my mind because I don't want to think what could happen everyone. What could happen to you."

I looked her in the eye. I could see her worry. But she had hope.

**FOXANNE:** "Get some rest, I'm just helping Chica with something."

She kissed me on the cheek quickly and stood up. She walks towards the group, her tail swishing gently. She looked back and laughed. I was definitely blushing. I waved her off and she turned around and walked around the corner. I was alone again with my thoughts.

I closed my eyes to get to sleep.

* * *

**3 Hours Later...**

I open my eyes, I'm still in my spot in the warehouse. I check my internal clock and it says 1:07 AM. I stand up and stretch. I walk over to the others, and they were already waking up.

**BONN:** "Oh Foxy."

Bonn notices me come in.

**BONN:** "I was about to come wake you up, figured I'd give you more rest."

"Thanks, well, are we all ready to go?"

**BONN:** "Yeah we should be."

"Ok, let's go."

Bonn starts walking towards the exit we all follow him. He opens the door and steps outside, holding the door for all of us.

"Mahri, which way my friend?"

**MAHRI:** "Over there, the restaurant is just a mile away."

We start walking in that direction, following Mahri.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later...**

There it is. FredBears Family Diner. I could see Mahri break away from the group. I stopped everyone and followed him. He stopped at a window. And stared inside the restaurant.

"Mahri, what's wrong?"

**MAHRI:** "I can see Goldie, and Freddy."

I look in the restaurant. There was nothing there.

"What are you talking about Mahri?"

**MAHRI:** "This, spot. Where I stand. A child was murdered, 20 years ago. In March 1974. I. Was that child. I can remember when it happened. How it happened. How much pain I felt..."

"Mahri, snap out of it. We have something to do."

Mahri stares at me. I could see his anger. I knew I shouldn't mess with him when he's angry.

He looks back into the restaurant, and starts talking.

**MAHRI:** "FredBears Family Diner, a place filled with fun and games."

**MAHRI:** "Not for me..."

**FLASHBACK**

_I stand outside of the restaurant that I have loved for years Fredbears Family Diner. The first time I visited I was just five years old, but the two robotic bears didn't scare me instead I had made the two best friends of my life._

_Today I had run away from my home as I thought my parents didn't love me anymore. I never felt true love from them, I felt betrayed. Just like everyone else in my life._

_I hear a car pull up behind me as I look into the restaurant, the car door opens and I hear a man step outside of it. He puts his hand on my shoulder._

_**VOICE: **"What's wrong little one?"_

_**CHILD:** "I ran away from home, no one loves me anymore."_

_I sniff._

_**VOICE:** "I will love you, I'll give you a second chance. I'll get you something to eat wait here."_

_His voice was soothing like my parents, I sat down cross legged waiting for the return of this caring man._

_I hear footsteps._

_**CHILD:** "Who's there?"_

_**VOICE:** "It's me."_

_It was the same man as before._

_He puts a cupcake on a plate in front of me, he lays his hand on my shoulder again._

_**VOICE:** "Stay safe my love, I will return, I always do."_

_I take a bite of the cupcake, it was delicious. That man was kind to give me food. I make the decision to go back to my parents and apologise to them. I eat the rest of the cupcake and stand up._

_A numbing feeling takes over my body and I collapse. I stare into the restaurant again._

_'That man betrayed me, just like the rest.'_

_I look to the dumpster and next to it and I see an empty costume. The costume had a black slender figure with a white mask._

_I crawl over to it slowly and weakly, I grab its hand and I lay still. A pulling is all I feel as I pass out._

_'That man, he betrayed me, just like everyone else. My life is over, but my need for revenge will live on. I need my revenge on them, the bullies, the bad people. That man. I **will **have my revenge.'_

_A white pinprick dot in both eyes of the costume illuminate the rest of the thin slits, purple tear tracks travel from the eyes into the mouth of the costume. It stands up._

**RETURN**

**MAHRI:** "...They will pay?..."

**MAHRI:** "They never did."

He turns around and walks towards the others. I continued to stare. Now I truly know how it felt for him.

I went to the others.

**CHICO:** "Are you alright Mahri?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The past is coming back to me."

**BONN:** "C'mon."

Bonn walks into the restaurant. The door was not surprisingly, open.

Bonn walks in first. We all come in after him, Bonnie flattened her ears against her head, so she didn't trail them across the ceiling.

I tried my night vision. It didn't work.

"My night vision isn't working. Strange."

I go near to the entrance. and search for a light switch. I find it and flick it. The lights don't come on for a second. Then the restaurant is filled with light.

In front of us.

Was SpringTrap.

Inspecting his bloodied hand.

**SPRINGTRAP:** "I've been expecting you."

"What do you mean?"

**SPRINGTRAP:** "You think I didn't know? I see everything, Foxy."

"You don't scare us."

**SPRINGTRAP:** "I am not intending on scaring you. Yet."

Mahri steps forward. and walks straight up to SpringTrap.

Their faces staring into each others. They were equal height.

**MAHRI:** "Do you have ANY idea how much pain you have caused us. ME!"

**SPRINGTRAP:** "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are talking about. Ohhhh of course! You're that little brat I killed! You should feel proud! I feel great to be one of these. Seconds of suffering for eternal power!"

**MAHRI:** "You are a monster!"

**SPRINGTRAP:** "I, was a monster in life. But I'm a literal nightmare, in death."

SpringTrap pulls his fist back and punches Mahri hard in the face. Breaking his mask in one swift blow.

Mahri collapses to the ground. Bits of his mask falling off. He stands up again determined to make a stand. I run over to Mahri to help him, SpringTrap sees me, and punches me in the stomach. Cracking plastic and spraying it everywhere.

**FOXANNE:** "FOXY!"

Foxanne runs over to me as I collapse onto my backside. I cough up some blood as I sit on the floor.

**SPRINGTRAP:** "Pathetic. He is your strongest? I don't believe that."

Mahri takes a swing at SpringTrap. He catches Mahri's hand. And grips tightly. Mahri swings his other foot, but SpringTrap catches it too. Mahri saw the disadvantage he was at.

SpringTrap starts to squeeze Mahri's hands with immense pressure. Cracking the plastic. Mahri screams in pain. He was in so much pain he couldn't even stand. SpringTrap literally holding him up.

**SPRINGTRAP:** "Suffering hmm? I'll end your suffering."

SpringTrap lets go of Mahri's hand and punches him hard in the face again. He repeats this action until we can't hear Mahri's screams.

SpringTrap lets go of Mahri's other hand. Letting his limp body flop to the ground.

Mahri was dead. I stand up and rush towards SpringTrap. He punches me hard in the face. And I black out.

The last couple things I hear is the sound of Foxanne crying.

I sit up and scream, startling the group that stood in front of me inside our little pizzeria.

Wait.

What?

**CHICO:** "He's awake!"

**FOXANNE:** "Oh thank god."

My friends rushed me and crowded me, all except the Puppet. He just stood in place. Not saying a word.

**BONN:** "We thought you were dead!"

I just stared forward.

**BONNIE:** "Foxy? Are you alright?"

I stood up and ran to the storage room jumped inside and locked the door.

**FOXANNE:** "Foxy! What are you doing!"

"Leave me alone!"

**FOXANNE:** "What do you mean?"

"I'll, I'll tell you later."

I could hear Foxanne sigh

I hear them walk away. I sit down against the wall. I can't be dreaming. This isn't right. It felt so real!

I'm not crazy.

I'm not crazy.

I'm not crazy.

...

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

I hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

**FOXANNE:** "It's me Foxy."

I go over to the door and unlock it. Opening it slightly to make sure it was only Foxanne. I open the door enough to let her in. Then close the door and lock as to make sure no one disturbed us.

**FOXANNE:** "Are you okay Foxy? I'm worried."

I walked up to her so we were face to face.

I could see her cheeks heat up.

"You are going to have to keep track, as I might become confusing."

I sit down against the wall. She sits next to me.

"I started off, with a dream. Or at least I think it is a dream, as I can't remember what happens before-" I stop.

**FOXANNE:** "Before what?"

I look up at her.

"Before watching you die. To the hands of an animatronic you are all yet to meet. His name is SpringTrap."

I looked back down to the floor.

"I got into a fight with him, Goldie assisting me. The fire alarms went off, and I was electrocuted with Goldie in my mind and SpringTrap holding me down. Then I woke up. I explained what I had seen to you guys and only the Puppet knew about him. He said SpringTrap was an original. Before FredBears Diner. In a horror attraction. It got shut down due to issues with the other animatronic at the attraction."

**FOXANNE:** "I understand. Carry on."

"We set off to deal with SpringTrap. Getting onto a plane, and flying out to California. On the plane I, admitted my crush on you."

I looked down at her, her cheeks were very red.

**FOXANNE:** "You, feel like that about me?"

"Yes, yes I do!"

**FOXANNE:** "Cos I do to."

"I know you do, we spent the flight together. Four hours."

I turned to face her. She was dumbstruck. I leaned into her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back.

"And all those memories I remember of you. You will never remember of me."

**FOXANNE:** "I still love you."

"I know."

I pulled away from the hug. She was still very red faced, but she was smiling.

I carried on.

"We got off the plane and found our way to a warehouse. We rested for the day and then finally decide to head out to the restaurant in which Goldie tells me he is. We get there, but he was expecting us. He killed Mahri-"

**FOXANNE:** "Who is Mahri?"

"Oh yes, we named the Puppet that a little bit after I woke up. Seems fitting to me."

**FOXANNE:** "Yes it does, carry on."

"I charged him, and he beat me down. He must have killed me because I woke up. That's where I am right now."

I started to tear up.

"I saw Mahri die, I saw the group die. I saw you die."

I looked at her, she was shocked.

I stared forward. Foxanne nudged up against me and rested her head against me.

**FOXANNE:** "It's okay Foxy. We'll find a way."

I close me eyes, in the comfort of my love I felt happy.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT WHAT IS GOING ON HAZA?**

**All shall be explained soon...**


	8. UPDATES :D

**Hi everyone, okay I just want to clear up that I have been asked for someone to borrow one of the scenes from Tears, and gave me full credit for the scene. Also I am going to Wales today, and the WiFi is terrible, so I am may not be able to upload any new chapters for a week. I have been spitting them out like crazy though as I have had an obscure amount of time on my hands. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.**

**Give my other stories a look whilst I am away, I reckon you guys will like them.**


	9. The Original

I wake up. It's the middle of the night. All is quiet, all is still. All I could hear was the steady breathing of my sleeping Foxanne. I look down at her. It felt the same as when we were on the plane. I sighed, and slowly lifted her head and placed it on the ground. She curled up and carried on sleeping. I stood up and swept the dust off of my red tail. I stretched and scratch the back of my head.

I need to find some way to prevent this from happening again. I don't know how much longer I will have this strange ability. This must be what it feels like to be Goldie.

Where is Goldie?

'Goldie can you hear my thoughts?'

GOLDIE: 'Yes I can. I can't talk for long... very... weak...'

That must be why he has been silent.

I exited the room.

GOLDIE: 'Foxy... go to FredBears, alone... something wants... to see you...'

'Is it SpringTrap?'

GOLDIE: 'No...'

'Ok, I am assuming you know of my ability.'

GOLDIE: 'Yes... I can.. still remember...'

'Hang in there Goldie, save your energy. Don't talk.'

Silence.

I check the computer for flight times from here to California. I found one leaving at 6am. i looked at my internal clock. 4:03am.

I grab a pen and paper and write down a note.

'Everyone listen. I am going to the original restaurant, FredBears. Goldie tells me there is something that can help me there.'

I go to the exit to our pizzeria. I look back to make sure that no one is watching, and place the note on the door with some sticky tape I found.

I push the double doors and exit the pizzeria. I make sure that the coast is clear, then cross the street. The street lamps were off. All was silent.

I start making my way to the airport.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later...**

I get to the entrance of the airport, and see the plane in which I was to hitch a ride on. It was a small passenger plane. They were filling it up with fuel as it had landed a little while back. I snuck onto the plane with no one noticing. And got into the storage area. Now I had to wait for the flight to get there.

* * *

_I wake up, I'm in the pizzeria. What?_

_I must be dreaming again. I pinch myself to try wake myself up, I didn't feel anything. No pain, I wasn't waking up either. _

_Dammit._

_I look around. The pizzeria was lit up, like it was many months ago. I saw nothing, the whole dining area was empty. I stood on the main stage. This was not my normal place. The pizzeria starts to melt around me. And in its wake, a face. A face as black as night__. It was two sided. One side was shaped a little like Bonn, the other, like Freddy. Both sides of the face had white teeth and creepy glowing white pupils. I could even see a slight purple hue. _

_"Who are you?"_

_The face says nothing._

_"Who are you."_

_I repeat myself._

_The Bonn face starts screeching as the face slowly crumples up. Revealing the rest of the Freddy head._

_PURPLE FREDDY: "Evil, always, prevails."_

* * *

I open my eyes, no shock. No screaming. Just the sound of the planes engines whirring. That was messed up. What does he mean by evil always prevails? Mahri didn't win. Maybe he wasn't true evil.

I looked down with Foxanne in my mind. I wanted her here so badly. I just felt as if she wouldn't want to be put through what is happening. My decision was final. I would probably end up dying again anyway. Like what Freddy said. Trouble really does follow me everywhere. People getting hurt, planes crashing. Destruction. Shit happens I guess.

I check my internal clock, it's currently 10:12am, I have slept through almost the entire flight. The plane then jerks violently. I must have just landed. I wait for the plane to slow down, and then stand up. I stretch my body to the ceiling. Then shake it off. I go to the place where everything is offloaded and kick the door open. I didn't care if anyone found it in this state. I timed it perfectly and jumped off into the grass, quickly running to one of the large signs as to not be spotted. I waited for a moment before getting on all fours again and quickly sprinting towards the nearest edge of the airport. I got there and stood up, I carried on walking.

I look at the rising sun, and turn right in a general ninety degrees.

From what I know SpringTrap shouldn't exist yet.

I carry on walking for about 20 minutes before I start to question where I am.

'Goldie, do you know my general location?'

GOLDIE: 'You are in Washington DC.'

'What? But... I must have got on the wrong plane.'

"Goddammit!" I kicked the stone next to me, it flew far out of my sight.

GOLDIE: 'I intended you to go this way.'

"Why?"

GOLDIE: 'Because I was leading you to the horror attraction.'

"Of course. You want me to meet one of the originals don't you?"

GOLDIE: 'Correct. Keep heading in the direction in which you are, you will get there in about 15 minutes.'

I continue where I am going.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later...**

There it was. The horror attraction. It was extremely run down and broken. And whatever Goldie wanted me to meet, was living in there. I couldn't even make out what the sign said.

I push the door open, it creaks slightly. I push it hard to get in. The door opens quickly and I fall over forwards and land on my chest, knocking the breath out of me. I roll myself over and breath. I start laughing to myself. I pick myself up off the floor, and turn around. I look into the attraction. It is very dark, I turn on my night vision. I start walking. A tension was building up in my chest. I wasn't sure about this, especially considering my dream.

VOICE: "Well, who do we have here?"

I turn around and see a horrible sight. A tall, black as night rabbit animatronic. With the same facial features as in my dream. It starts walking towards me, I back up into the wall. I was trapped. He came right up to my face. I stared him in the eyes. I saw no emotion in this animatronic.

ANIMATRONIC: "Who are you?"

"I'm.. F-Foxy."

ANIMATRONIC: "Well Foxy, I don't like people being here."

"You can clearly see I'm not a person."

ANIMATRONIC: "Yes, I see. But you are clearly much more human than animatronic."

"I was human once."

ANIMATRONIC: "I have always wondered what it was like being human. What it is like to see this."

He points at his face.

ANIMATRONIC: "They never accepted me, and that's why I don't accept them. So get out. He points towards the exit."

"Not before you tell me something."

I could see anger forming inside of him.

ANIMATRONIC: "What?"

"Who are you?"

ANIMATRONIC: "Who am I?

What am I?

Could I be a glitch?

Maybe a figment of your imagination...

Or am I simply a monster that dwells in the SHADOWs...

Something as old as time, something even older than FredBBears.

Soomethinog more black thannn DEATH.

Am II perhaps thee reason you all exist today...

Find me, when you wake up..."

"What?"

ANIMATRONIC: "And bring your friends, you will need them."

He grabs my head and pulls it off. The last thing I hear is the animatronic.

ANIMATRONIC: "I understand what you are going through."

I sit up and scream, startling the group that stood in front of me inside our little pizzeria.

**CHICO:** "He's awake!"

**FOXANNE:** "Oh thank god."

My friends rushed me and crowded me, all except the Puppet. He just stood in place. Not saying a word.

**BONN:** "We thought you were dead!"

Not again...


	10. Revealing Secrets

Live, die, repeat. Thats all I can think of right now. I have tried for what has felt like, weeks. No. Months. Maybe it has been. I have come back so many times I cannot even remember what has happened. My memory has slowly been beginning to fade. The only thing I can remember is the fact that I was looking for that Shadow animatronic. I never found it. Right now I was sitting in storage, I had locked myself in here so I could think about what the hell is going on.

I sigh.

Live die fucking repeat.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Hello?"

BONN: "It's me, Bonn. C'mon bro you need to tell me what is going on here."

I go over to the door. I put my white hand out to grab the lock. But I hesitate.

He is going to think I am crazy isn't he?

BONN: "Please Foxy you are worrying all of us! Foxanne isn't talking at all!"

My ears perk up to the sound of Foxanne.

"Alright, what do you want."

BONN: "I just want to know what the hell is going on."

"You guys will think I'm crazy!"

I heard him sigh.

BONN: "I'll come back later after you've thought about it."

I hear the heavy footsteps of my friend fade away.

"For fucks sake why can't I remember!"

I punch the wall next to the door. Leaving a large crack.

I pull my fist away and observe the damage I dealt.

I sigh.

I sit back down against the wall in which I was a couple minutes ago.

'Who could possibly help me from this?'

'Goldie.'

'Goldie? Can you hear me.'

GOLDIE: 'I can only speak to you when you start with me.'

'That's why you haven't been speaking.'

GOLDIE: 'That's correct.'

'What is wrong with me?'

GOLDIE: 'You are losing your memory. I will tell you where to go from here.'

'To find what?'

GOLDIE: 'To find the shadow animatronic.'

'Of course...'

GOLDIE: 'Go! Now! You are running out of time!'

I jump up and barge the door down, not thinking about the lock.

I exit the room and walk to the double doors.

VOICE: "Foxy!"

I stop and turn around

It was Foxanne.

FOXANNE: "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

FOXANNE: "Why?"

"I need to find someone, according to Goldie it's important."

FOXANNE: "If it's important you should let us come with you!"

I start to think about it. They could help me here.

I.

I remember.

The animatronic wanted me to bring my friends!

"Yes."

FOXANNE: "What?"

"Yes! Go! Bring the others! Get them over here lets go!"

She is surprised by my sudden burst of confidence. And runs to get the others.

* * *

**5 Hours Later...**

**Outside of the old horror attraction.**

There it is.

The attraction in which Goldie had been guiding me to.

FREDDY: "What exactly are we doing here Foxy. You didn't give us any information whatsoever. We just left following you."

"The problem is Freddy. I can't remember why. I'm following where Goldie tells me to go. We have a job to do."

I push the door open, it creaks slightly. I push it hard to get in. The door opens quickly and I fall over forwards and land on my chest, knocking the breath out of me. I roll myself over and breath. I could see the others looking at me slightly worried. I waved at them to reassure I was fine before I pick myself up off the floor, and turn around. I look into the attraction. It is very dark, I turn on my night vision. I start walking. A tension was building up in my chest. I don't think the others felt great either.

The weird thing is. I feel like I have been here before.

VOICE: "Well, who do we have here?"

We all turn around to see a black as night animatronic. It looked very similar to Bonn. Only taller.

SHADOW: "So you brought your friends did you?"

"You can clearly see that. And am I supposed to know you?"

SHADOW: "You. Oh shit, how many times has the day reset for you."

He barges past the others to come face to face with me.

"You, know what I'm going through?"

SHADOW: "Yes, I do. It happened to me once. A long time ago."

**FLASHBACK**

I open my eyes.

It was the start of a new day of scaring the shit out of people. I chuckled to myself.

I look right to see them turning on SpringTrap. I get so lonely being the only one sane here. I look left to see my counterpart. Shadow Bear. Is what they called him. My name was Shadow Rabbit. Although I prefer the name Shadow. Thats the name I was given to by a teenage boy who visited and ended up being stuck in a room with me. That was when I was developing my personality. And I acted very childish. Almost around his age.

We became friends.

Best friends.

Today was his birthday. And I am looking forward to seeing him again.

I close my eyes. and try to get back to sleep. I felt too tired to get up now.

I felt a screwdriver unscrewing the plate from my chest. I tried not to laugh as it felt like someone tickling me.

The person stopped and took off the plate. He started to put a couple things back together inside of me. Every time they did this I felt my sanity grow away.

He stopped and screwed the plate back onto me.

I stayed where I was for a good five minutes before finally deciding to go to my little corner where I would meet Tristan.

I would wait here for hours. Pretending to be a statue or something. Before I finally see my friend. I could see his smile widen as he comes over to me.

TRISTAN: "Hey! How are you doing?"

I nod to him to see I was fine. I lead him to the extra room in which none usually entered. I enter it and sit down in one corner. Tristan sits next to me.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, then the fire alarms went off. I could hear people rushing to get out of the attraction. Tristan obviously thought it was just a test because he sat with me anyway. Then smoke start blowing into the room. He sat up quickly and coughed violently. I could see the terror in his eyes. I stand up quickly to get to the exit to the room. I open it up for him to get out. The ceiling collapses and blocks the exit.

TRISTAN: "Shit!"

He was scared. I thought of what I could do to save him. I remember something.

I start ripping apart my chest. Ignoring the sharp pain it created.

TRISTAN: "Shadow what are you doing?!"

He screamed at me to stop but I carried on till all I could see was my endo skeleton and some wires. I pulled a part of the endo out incapacitating me.

I passed it to Tristan.

"Push this against the fire alarm smoke detector. It will make the water systems go off."

TRISTAN: "You will die!"

"As long as you live Tristan. Do it!"

He stands on my shoulders and reaches the ceiling. The sprinkler system starts and he climbs off of me. He backs up against the wall opposite. I could see him crying.

"You are safe Tristan."

I felt the electricity surge through my body from all the water entering my system. I jerked violently and blacked out.

**RETURN**

SHADOW "From there I started the week over again. I learnt how to prevent the fire from visions I started getting when I was losing the ability to restart."

We all stared at him. In shock. He had a painful past. He just leans against the wall.

SHADOW: "Tristan survived in the end. But I was deemed too unsafe. They were going to scrap me. I hid in the room for years. Waiting for the right moment when I knew none were going to return."

"I. Don't know what to say Shadow."

SHADOW: "Don't say anything. It's okay."

"And now, you are saying that I went through something similar."

SHADOW: "You must have. Or else you'd be dead."

I saw Foxanne on my right twitch slightly at the sound of that.

SHADOW: "Soon you will start getting visions on how to stop your worst fear. Mine was my friend from dying in the fire."

"Mine will be SpringTrap."

SHADOW: "You are scared of an animatronic? He didn't gain a personality did he?"

"No. Someone evil possessed the suit after he, killed himself. He wants to kill me and all my friends."

I think about Foxanne for a moment. I remember telling her that I was in love too. But for now I'm going to keep that till this is over.

SHADOW: "So, he is alive. But not in a good way."

"No. He needs to die."

SHADOW: "I will help you."

I look into his eyes. I could see his uncertainty.

"Are you sure? You don't seem so happy to do this."

SHADOW: "If its a way for me to possibly get out of here, I will come along."

He grabs me.

"I need to kill you right now. You will most likely get a vision. Remember it best you can."

I nod.

He grabs my head and twists it violently.

There sat SpringTrap. He was on the ground jerking violently. I could hear gargled screams, and cries for help coming from the suit. Was this Purple Guy's death?

It stops twitching. The suit stands up. I see myself, come into the light behind him. I kick him in the back of the leg making him buckle over onto one knee. I pull his head back and slam my fist down his gullet. I could see him in pain as my fist goes down his throat into his chest. I then grab something and yank it out of SpringTrap. The suit just collapses. I throw what I pulled out of SpringTrap.

It was a half metal, half flesh heart. It carried on beating. But weakly.

I sit up and scream, startling the group that stood in front of me inside our little pizzeria.

CHICO: "He's awake!"

FOXANNE: "Oh thank god."

Fucks sake.

"Guys guys stop!"

CHICA: "Whats wrong?"

"Ok, before I do anything I need you all to listen to me. There is something we need to do."

* * *

**I can see everything...**


	11. Tristan, the purple man

Here we are.

The horror attraction.

I had brought my friends again, and we were currently standing outside. Waiting for Shadow. He can remember what I can. It is like we are somehow linked. I am not sure how though.

I push the front door as I have done for ages. It swings open and we enter the place.

VOICE: "Oh, It's you."

I turn around. There was Shadow.

"Yes, I am ready. I know how to defeat SpringTrap."

SHADOW: "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

SHADOW: "Alright, let's go. Before he gains too much power."

He exits the horror attraction, we follow him out.

It's time.

* * *

**Outside of FredBears...**

Here we are.

Ready to confront this evil that, in previous lives, has killed me and my friends effortlessly. This makes me less confident in my actions.

SHADOW: "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

SHADOW: "I will stand outside and keep watch."

"Ok. Make sure no one enters."

SHADOW: "Got it."

I nod at Shadow. We enter the restaurant. My chest felt tight. I was nervous. Very nervous. We all flood the restaurant. I scan the area, and see him sitting on a chair, his feet up on the table.

"SpringTrap."

SPRINGTRAP: "Oh, hello! It's you... what do you want?"

He was irritated clearly.

"We are here to kill you."

He just laughs.

SPRINGTRAP: "You? Kill me? You can't be serious?"

I just nodded.

He frowned. Then an evil smile spread across his face.

SPRINGTRAP: "Suit yourself. But they aren't going to help."

SpringTrap lifts up his hand, and snaps his fingers. My friends around me electrocute. Their voices buzzing. I turned around and backed up. I watched my friends. They stopped twitching. And just lay there. I'm not sure if they are dead or not.

I turn around to see SpringTrap right in front of me. He leans down to my eye level.

SPRINGTRAP: "Give it your best shot."

I clenched my fist and punched him hard in the face.

He barely flinches. A small crack formed around his already broken jaw line.

SPRINGTRAP: "Was that it?"

He stands up straight, SpringTrap pulls his fist back and punches me hard. Sending me to the ground. I held my jaw, it has broken at the hinge. I couldn't feel it.

SPRINGTRAP: "You're pathetic you know that?"

I picked myself up onto one knee.

"I don't care how pathetic you think I am. You're going to die today."

I stood up and charged him, jumping at him with my jaw open to clamp onto his face. We are knocked to the ground, he pushes me back by my chest, preventing me from clamping my jaw over his face. I keep trying to snap at his face. He uses a burst of strength to push me back. I fall over onto my backside. SpringTrap stands up. He twisted his head and clicked his neck.

SPRINGTRAP: "I told you, you're pathetic. You can't kill me. I am not even trying.'

"Why don't you try then you bastard?"

I see a smile creep onto his face.

He lifts his hand clamps it into a fist, and pulls downwards. I am pulled down to my knees by an unseen force. I try to stand but I am kept in place by his strange powers. He walks over to me. He looks at me, then walks past me. Towards my friends.

SPRINGTRAP: "This, Foxy. He is weak and pathetic. You, you will all listen to me from now. You will serve me."

I hear the light voice of Bonn.

BONN: "Up.. yours, you fucking ass hole."

'Bonn, no what are you doing, you are going to get yourself killed!'

SPRINGTRAP: "What was that my best buddy Bonn?"

BONN: "I said, up yours. You fucking ass hole."

I hear a loud snap and a scream. SpringTrap did something to Bonn. I can't see.

SPRINGTRAP: "If you are wise, you will not do what your friend has just done."

I hear nothing from the animatronics.

SPRINGTRAP: "Good, silence. So you can watch your friend die."

I am lifted by the force, I stand up. I look over to Foxanne. I could see she was terrified. Terrified to lose me. I smiled at her, she looked confused.

"I'll be fine Foxanne."

I look forward into the eyes of SpringTrap.

SPRINGTRAP: "Any last words?"

**Shadow's POV...**

What the bloody hell is taking them so damn long? I am extremely unsure about doing this. I check my internal time. They have been in there for more than ten minutes. Foxy said it'd take five.

Fuck!

I turn around and open the door to FredBears diner.

I see the group laying there, practically motionless. Are they dead? I look beyond them, to see SpringTrap. He was getting ready to finish an already hurt Foxy.

"HEY YOU!"

SpringTrap looks in my direction with an extremely confused expression.

"Unhand him right now."

SPRINGTRAP: "Sh-Shadow?"

That, voice.

It was so familiar.

SpringTrap completely leaves Foxy, Foxy drops down to the ground.

He starts walking to me, I start getting slightly worried.

"Stop there! No closer!"

He actually stopped. I could see his confused expression change to, happiness?

SPRINGTRAP: "Shadow, it's- it's me! Tristan!"

"Wh-What?"

SPRINGTRAP: "I'm Tristan!"

He walks closer to me again.

"I said STOP!"

He stops, confused still.

"Why are you doing this to my friends?"

SPRINGTRAP: "These pathetic idiots are your friends?"

"You are nothing like the Tristan I used to know."

I could see his expression change to anger. I notice movement behind, it was Foxy. I continue to distract SpringTrap.

"You, you are scum on this earth. You know what I am talking about talking about don't you?"

SPRINGTRAP: "I remember yes. I was-"

SpringTrap is interrupted by Foxy kicking him in the back of the knee. He collapses onto one knee. Foxy pulls SpringTrap down to his back, Foxy then slams his hand down SpringTrap's mouth. I could hear a gargled scream. Foxy doesn't hesitate, he reaches down into his chest. Foxy grabs something and pulls it out.

It was the human's heart. Still beating. But slowing. SpringTrap just lays there, staring at the ceiling. His breath slowing. I walk over to him. Foxy throws the heart onto the ground.

I look into SpringTrap's eyes, he looks back at me.

"I'm sorry Tristan. You shall rest now. In hell."

He closes his eyes, and breaths out slowly.

He was gone.

I look up at Foxy. He looks back at me.

FOXY: "Thanks Shadow."

"It's cool."

I see Foxy look back at the group. I turn around, they were all beginning to stand up. Except Foxanne.

Foxy runs over to Foxanne.

FOXY: "Foxanne? Foxanne wake up!"

Foxy shakes her limp body.

FOXY: "Please Foxanne! No don't please!"

I go behind Foxy, he was crouched down onto one knee.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Foxy, it's ok. We will find a way."

He burst into tears, letting out his pain.

* * *

**One more chapter guys.**


	12. A Happy End?

**1 year later...**

I look at the limp body of my friend. Her beauty hadn't subsided. She looked dead. Her breathing was extremely slow, and her heart rate could barely be felt. She lay on a bed with a blanket next to her. I was sitting on my bed in my room. We had left the restaurant with SpringTrap inside of it, my memories came along as we headed up north to Canada. Bonn told me he lived there once, and that there was an abandoned house in the middle of a forest, high in the mountains. He used to visit it a lot. We trekked for a couple days till we finally found it. Bonn had to fight back going to his family. He knew they wouldn't want to see him in the state he was.

Foxanne has been in a coma for a year. According to Shadow. I haven't kept the time too well.

I hear the door open, and someone walk in.

"Hey Foxy."

I didn't even bother turning around to see my friend. Bonn had changed yes, but he wasn't helpful in these situations.

Bonn sits down next to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I look over to him. He looked unhappy for me.

"At least she is still alive. She will wake one day I'm sure of it."

"I'm just worried when."

"Hey, come outside. We are talking about stuff, you should just leave her for now."

"Ok. I will, give me a minute."

Bonn stands up and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

I look back down to Foxanne. I stared at her face for a minute or two.

I lean down and kiss her forehead gently. I pull back, and stand up. I pull the blanket over her. I go to the door, I open it, then look back at her. She was still asleep. I sigh and go through the doorway. Closing it behind me. In front of me was the group. All except Bonnie and Freddy. They were doing some work in the basement for heating purposes. The group were sat in front of a fire, Bonn was sat up on a long chair, with Chico resting against him. The others sat in normal chairs.

"Hey guys."

The group look up at me. I see a seat next to Mahri. He pulls back the chair to let me in.

"Thanks."

Mahri nods at me.

"So, Foxy. I have been thinking about Goldie. And really I think we could possibly build him a new suit."

"That would be interesting, I think he'd love to hear this."

'Hey Goldie, you there?'

'Yes, (Groan) yeah what is it?'

'We are going to build you a suit.'

'Really? You guys will do that for me?'

'Yes of course.'

'Thank you guys.'

"Goldie said he's like it."

"Okay, we will get to work on it tomorrow."

"I'm going to check up on Foxanne."

"Really man? You were just in there."

"I'd rather make sure I'm the first one she sees."

I stand up, I hear Bonn sigh as I walk away from the table towards the door to my room. I reach out to open the door, but it is opened from the other side before I can grab the handle. I look up to see, Foxanne. She was awake.

"Jeez guys, why is it so damn cold?"

I don't say anything, I just step forward and hug her, being mindful of my hook. I pull back, and can see she is very confused and embarrassed. Her face was very hot. I then remember that I never told her. I away from her.

"Oh, sorry."

"It-it's ok, I guess."

She scratches the back of her head nervously.

"I never got to tell you, I well. I really like you Foxanne."

I look her in the eyes. I could see them light up.

"I guess you could even call it love."

She jumps forward and hugs me.

"I-I love you too Foxy!"

I chuckle, and wrap my arms around her. I pull away from the hug again, and look at Bonn. He gave me a smile.

"Umm, where are we?"

"You wouldn't remember."

"Well, the last thing I remember was meeting. (looks over my shoulder, and points at Shadow) Well, him."

"That's Shadow, he helped us. Especially me. Something strange happened. Something that prevented you all from dying. I watched you _die _Foxanne. And that's why I'm never going to let anything happen to you, _ever._"

She smiles widely, looking at the floor.

"How did we get here then?"

"Loooong story. Including the parts which you guys didn't remember."

"I'm assuming you mean by the strange thing that happened."

"That's right."

I look her in the eyes again. She looks up at me.

"Welcome, to our new home."

Life, can't be better. I am alive, with my friends. And the one I love. And we live somewhere in which no one, or no thing can disturb us. My adventures are over. Some real shit has gone down with me being who I am. But I'm happy now. And it's over.

I hope.

* * *

**This story took no time at all to finish, that being a huge amount of time on my hands to write it. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks to PizzaCatDavid for a little help on the story.**


	13. New Story?

Now, here's a question fro my viewers;

Who would like to see a FNAF: Sister Location story? I have been thinking about it since the teaser came out, and I thought that once more information about the game is released, I should make a new story based around it.

If you guys would like it, should I base the story off of any of my previous universes? Or should I make a new one entirely.

Let me know what you all think, and I'll see what happens. I may even finish Red's Lament, but that will have to wait, for now.


End file.
